Cuento para dormir un pequeño Escorpión
by Rastel
Summary: Regalo de Navidad para Helena Dax. Son fechas en las que estamos celebrando un nacimiento. Aqui se narra otro nacimiento


**Nota del autor:** Esto es un Regalo para Helena Dax por Navidad, espero que te guste. Yo me conformo con que alguien me diga que no me ha quedado demasiado empalagoso, porque no era la intención.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Cual va ha ser?, pues que los personajes no son míos ni obtengo ganancia económica alguna (¿iba a vivir yo como vivo si no fuera así?), todos los Malfoys pertenecen a una señora británica llamada J.K. Rowling que no los trata ni la mitad de bien que yo. Los dioses y constelaciones son universales y con ellos si que puedo hacer lo que quiera

**Cuento para dormir a un pequeño Escorpión**

_Érase que se era una noche aparentemente normal en una gran mansión de la campiña inglesa, era ya bien entrada la noche y por eso casi todas las gentes de bien ya hacia mucho que se habían ido a la cama a dormir._

_El señor y la señora en sus aposentos, hace muy poquito que murmullos o cualquier sonido procedente de su habitación se ceso de oír. Los elfos de la cocina ya la limpiaron y apagaron los fuegos, no se olvidaron de preparar las tareas para mañana y hace horas que duermen porque pocas quedan ya para su despertar; mientras los elfos del desván profundamente duermen ya y por sus ronquidos no parece que se vayan a desvelar. El dulce crepitar de las llamas prefieren como compañía para dormir los perros del señor y junto al hogar yacen ambos peludos. Corceles y otras bestias en las cuadras sueñan en verdes prados donde pastar; los albinos pavos las copas de los árboles han preferido para descansar; en la fuente los peces se dejan acunar por las corrientes. Duerme incluso la gatita de la joven señora, a los pies de la cama esta hecha una bolita, también duerme Vivian en su terrario, cansada de jugar a cazar ratones con el crío. _

_Aparentemente todos duermen_

_Solo algunas luces desmienten tanta paz en tan entrada noche, si os fijáis veréis una luz danzar, es Hayo el viejo elfo con su farol, busca las ratas que el señorito y su víbora tuvieron a bien de cazar durante la tarde y esconder en la mansión durante el ocaso, si alguno pena por el deambular de tan vetusto lacayo que se deje ya de lamentar, Hayo se siente vivo de mente y cuerpo ante tales enigmas que a su joven se señor le place perpetrarle._

_La luz que se filtra por los cortinaje del gran ventanal de la primera planta, que ilumina las ideas que anota frenéticamente el joven señor, culpable es de que en dos habitaciones de la tercera planta otros dos se nieguen a apagar las suyas, una poco escusa tiene salvo emborronar la paginas de un viejo libro de notas, otro se escuda en la tradición como causa de su desvelo. Aunque sus ojos ya se quieren cerrar y su mama ya lo arropo el niño se niega a dormir. _

_La cosa más o menos así vino ha ocurrir:_

_Hijo, es tarde y a tus horas debes dormir.- Le pide su madre._

_No me dormiré, no sin mi historia de dormir.- y terco cruza sus bracitos y se recuesta en el cojín dispuesto a esperar._

_Ya eres mayor para que te vengan a contar cuentos y fabulas. No es de gente de provecho las horas malgastar ni dejar de descansar en la noche- sermonea el abuelo- ya sabes leer, coge cualquier libro de la biblioteca que te ayude a dormir y antes de las nueve dormido has de estar ya._

_Yo soy un niño mayor no como Vin que duerme con su pijama de oso - replica el rapaz, acordándose de tan gracioso amigo – pero el cuento para dormir es tradición y la tradición es importante, el pilar de la familia y la sociedad – añade levantando su afilada barbilla y su nariz apunta hacia el techo imitando así gesto y voz de su abuelo. _

_Madre y abuela disimulan las ganas de reír y la más mayor tiene a bien retirar a su marido de una batalla que, fácilmente, terminara, nuevamente, por perder._

_Su madre también se retira con un "a tu padre avisare" y un buen rato hace de eso ya._

_Al fin las luces del primer piso se apagan y se encienden las de la cocina donde Hayo anuncia feliz a su amo que no se ha de preocupar por la cena de los pobres elfos durante los siguientes tres días, puesto que bien gordas y sabrosas piezas han cazado el señorito y la hábil Vivian._

_Al poco tiempo suaves pasos, solo audibles por oídos expertos, resuenan por el alfombrado pasillo de la tercera planta y se detienen frente a la habitación del infante cuya puerta esta cerrada, el silencio se hace durante un corto instante y entonces la puerta abierta queda, pero dejemos que, ahora, sus personajes vivan su drama en prosa y no en verso mal rimado:_

Entreabre un poco la puerta lo suficiente para no despertar a su hijo por si acaso durmiera, aunque sabe que es bastante improbable, y mientras asoma la cabeza el niño ya se ha incorporado:

¿Papa?

¿Aun no estas dormido? – termina de entrar en la habitación y se dirige a la cama de su hijo andando con cuidado de no derramar el vaso con leche caliente que lleva en la bandeja

No tenia sueño – un bostezo delata su mentira – no es tan tarde.

Su padre deposita la bandeja sobre la mesita y con un _Accio_ atrae la silla del escritorio de su hijo para poder sentarse junto a la cabecera de la cama.

Si que es tarde – replica una vez sentado – es tarde incluso para mí.

¿ya terminaste el nuevo proyecto? – se anticipa su hijo a cambiar de tema antes de que le caiga cualquier posible sermón o reprimenda.

El padre no puede dejar de sonreír frente a la picardía de su hijo.

Si, costo, pero ya esta terminado, ya solo queda revisarlo y presentarlo para que sea aprobado; pero eso no justifica que tu aun estés despierto.- No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya sin una pequeña amonestación.

¡Tú aun no me has contado mi cuento! – exclama el pequeño con toda su indignación infantil, su padre se ríe, mejor retirase de la pelea elegantemente antes de perder frente a la argumentación de un niño de siete años.

Tienes toda la razón, tomate tú vaso de leche – y le acerca la bandeja para que pueda coger el vaso – veamos cual podría contarte hoy: ¿el del hombre rojo y el perro peludo o una de las historias de las marionetas cantarinas?

No es ni Halloween ni viernes trece para contar historias de terror.

Bien, de acuerdo, no te limpies con la maga del pijama, usa la servilleta que para eso la he traído, que tal ¿Vin y los Gamusinos?

¿Otra vez esa? Cuéntame la primera historia que me contaste que hace mucho que no me la cuentas.

Esta bien, dame el vaso y recuéstate que voy a arroparte - el niño le da el vaso vacío y el lo coloca otra vez sobre la bandeja en la mesita de noche y después arropa a su hijo – a ver por donde empiezo a si…

Érase que se era no hace mucho tiempo y no muy lejos de aquí que una mujer y un hombre estaban esperando a su primer hijo, estaban muy nerviosos y muy contentos, la medimaga les dijo que nacería o bien a finales de diciembre o a principios de enero pero el niño no quería esperase tanto tiempo y a mediados de octubre su madre empezó a sentirse muy muy mal y tuvieron que ir al hospital, la medimaga intento convencer al niño de que no podía nacer tan pronto, pero el era terco y a las pocas semanas se salio con la suya, naciendo la primera semana de noviembre, pero la medimaga tenia razón y nada mas nacer el niño se puso muy malito, era demasiado débil para un mundo tan duro.

Mientras la medimaga estaba con la mama y el niño en una habitación en la de al lado el padre, la tía y los abuelos esperaban angustiados y asustados cualquier noticia y que, por favor, les dejaran verlos, cuando finalmente salio la madimaga con gesto serio se lleva al padre, por separado, a la habitación donde había dejado al pequeño, este prácticamente no se veía dentro de la pequeña cuna, cabía fácilmente en el hueco de una mano, rodeado de cables, tubos y hechizos que hacían raras lucecitas y ruiditos.

La medimaga hablo claro y corto "no sobrevira, es muy pequeño y aun no estaba preparado para el mundo, la muerte no tardara en venir a buscarlo, póngale un nombre para que pueda reconocerlo cuando lo este buscando o no se lo ponga, eso da igual, la muerte vendrá igualmente a por el", hablaba enfadada pero en realidad estaba muy triste porque el pequeño iba a morir y ella no podía hacer nada

El padre se quedo mirando a su diminuto hijo y pregunto si podía tocarlo, el ayudante de la medimaga le dijo que adelante; cuando rozo su delicada piel con las yemas de sus dedos le invadió un extraño calor, entonces decidió atreverse a tocar mas y puso delicadamente su mano sobre el pecho de su hijo, el inmaduro corazón latía con todas sus fuerzas y entonces una de las pequeñas manitas cogió con fuerza uno de los dedos de su padre y así permanecieron largo tiempo.

Obviamente no podía poner un nombre a su hijo sin decidirlo junto a su mujer así que se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su mujer y toda su familia, cuando entro la vio acostada en una cama, tan pálida que solo los rubios cabellos se diferenciaban de las blancas sabanas, los padres de ella no se separaban de su lado y le dijeron que estaba muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre y que tardaría mucho en volverse a despertar, así pues se aparto a la esquina donde le esperaban sus padres y su cuñada y les explico lo que le dijo la medimaga y sobre la necesidad de poner un nombre urgentemente al niño.

El abuelo del niño dijo que no veía donde estaba el problema el niño debía llamarse como el, el padre del niño prefirió callar así que la abuela del niño decidió llevarse a su marido a buscar cafés para todos puesto que sabia que la opinión del padre era que con un Lucius Malfoy había mas que suficiente en este mundo – aquí el niño no pudo evitar reírse -. Entonces el padre y tía Dafne se quedaron solos en el rincón observando la cama donde yacía, inconsciente, la pálida madre, entonces tía Dafne hablo "elijas el nombre que elijas ella lo aprobara plenamente" y lo dejo solo para ir a sentarse junto a la cama con sus padres.

Entonces el padre decidió buscar un sitio donde estar solo y poder pensar, su hijo necesitaba un nombre, un nombre que le diera fuerzas para plantar cara a la muerte: Hércules, demasiado ridículo, Vincent, no era un nombre que atrajera la buena suerte y ya estaba pillado por el hijo de sus amigos, Severus, un nombre abocado a la desgracia, Salazar, demasiado arriesgado, Harry, ni en broma, y así fue descartando nombres hasta que logro subirse a la azotea donde le recibió la noche estrellada y recordó la tradición de la familia de su madre de poner nombres de estrellas y constelaciones a los recién nacidos.

Observo la constelación de los gemelos pero como no se acordaba si era Pólux el inmortal o si era Castor, mejor no tentar a la suerte, Cygnus, si te gusta el ballet aun, pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando, Sirius, también estaba gafado, Taurus, el niño ya era lo suficiente testarudo, Draco, descartado no le apetecía terminar llamando ni Junior ni Drake a su hijo y entonces lo vio: Orión, la constelación que recibió su nombre en honor del héroe más grande de su momento, el formidable gigante guerrero, la criatura mas hermosa que jamás piso y arraso la tierra, siempre victorioso en todos sus luchas contra los demás héroes, ejércitos de valientes guerreros se enfrentaron a el y fueron devastados, al igual que sus reinos, ladrón de mil tesoros, seductor por las buenas y por las malas de miles de bellas jóvenes, magos y hechiceras cayeron derrotados a sus pies, incluso los dioses fracasaron cuando intentaron poner freno a sus desmanes, no tenia rival ni entre los mortales ni entre los inmortales, ese si que seria un nombre que daría la fuerza suficiente para plantar cara a la muerte, la de un héroe invencible que ¿por que narices sale corriendo ahora con el rabo entre las piernas?

Cuando giro su rostro en dirección al punto por donde asomaría el alba vio la respuesta y el nombre que tanto necesitaba y bajo las escaleras corriendo, a veces incluso saltando de tres en tres los escalones, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo y le hablo:

Hijo voy a contarte un cuento para que duermas y cojas fuerzas con la condición de que luego te despiertes y mañana te pueda contar otro y a la siguiente noche y la siguiente. Había una vez un guerrero increíblemente poderoso, un temible gigante, que para muchos era sinónimo de muerte, puesto que como a la muerte nadie lo podía detener, ni los ejércitos de guerreros, ni los hechizos y encantamientos que le lanzaron los hechiceros lograron detenerlo, incluso los dioses vieron impotentes como su poder inmortal era inútil frente a tan magnifico rival; así el bello gigante siguió sembrando muerte y destrucción por donde pasaba. Así fue como llego al bosque donde la casta diosa Artemisa cazaba, Orión quedo cautivado por la belleza de la diosa y decidió hacerla suya, Artemisa lucho valientemente contra el pero poco pudo hacer y mientras el gigante desgarraba sus vestiduras ella grito desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, nadie acudió pero un pequeño escorpión asomo por debajo de una piedra, la diosa, cuando lo vio, le suplico ayuda, el pequeño escorpión salio de su roca y decido plantar cara al gigante; este cuando vio el ridículo tamaño de su oponente se rió de el y soltó a la diosa cazadora para dirigirse contra el pequeño escorpión, levanto su pie con la intención de aplastarlo de un fuerte pisotón, pero el escorpión, conocía el terreno y los recursos a los que podía recurrir para derrotar a su rival, se sitúo astutamente dentro de una pequeña grieta invisible para el gigante pero lo suficientemente profunda para poderse agazapar dentro de ella y no ser aplastado por el pie del gigante y permitirle atacar, por eso cuando el gigante descargo su pie con toda su fuerza sobre el escorpión este no sufrió daño alguno y pudo rápidamente atacar clavando su venenoso aguijón en la planta del pie de Orión. El ataque fue fulminante pero el gigante tardo mucho en morir entre terribles dolores a causa del veneno. Cuando este murió la diosa Artemisa decidió recompensar al valiente y astuto Escorpión con un sitió dentro de la bóveda celeste, lo convirtió en una constelación que paso a llamarse Scorpius y para que todo el mundo pudiera recordar la hazaña también convirtió a Orión en una constelación, y todas la noches el gigante huye atemorizado de su verdugo y así recordar a la gente que no importa lo pequeño que uno sea, puesto que una criatura aparentemente débil y frágil como el pequeño Scorpius fue capaz de derrotar al temible gigante Orión.

A partir de ahora te llamaras Scorpius, para que al igual que el Escorpión que se enfrento a Orión seas capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo y te enfrentes ahora a la muerte porque vivir será solo el inició de una gran aventura. Si una cosa aprendí en esta vida sobrevivir es solo parte del inicio de algo aun más grande. Aguanta hasta mañana y te hablare de los hombres escorpión, si aguantas hasta pasado mañana te hablare de la diosa escorpión, la semana siguiente te hablare de brujas que conquistaron el corazón de reyes con su inteligencia, al mes siguiente te contare sobre magos poderosos que quedaron encerrados dentro de su propia magia, y muchas mas historias tendrás y vivirás mientras vivas.

_El niño ya se durmió pero el Dragón siguió velando por el sueño del pequeño Escorpión como la primera vez y como la primera vez que escucho esta historia la escriba se ve incapaz de reproducir la magia de la palabra dicha en palabra escrita. Mas de mil historias contadas por el Dragón para su pequeño Escorpión tiene ya anotadas y guardadas, porque sabe que estas historias para dormir Escorpiones algún día se terminarán y que el Escorpión empezara sus propias historias y será su propio narrador, pero también sabe que algún día echara en falta estas otras historias y le alegrara saber que su madre participo de alguna manera en estas historias para dormir pequeños Escorpiones, solo que la primera, la mas importante de todas se le resiste, quizá olvidándose por un momento de intentar versar estúpidamente y dejar de tratar de imitar el estilo moralista de viejos bardos ayuden a encontrar las palabras para transmitir lo hablado en escrito, esta noche lo intentara mientras espera que llegue su Dragón._

_Fin_


End file.
